Nicktoons: The Final Stand
|Input = Dualshock 2, Wii Remote/Nunchuck/Wii Classic Controller, Xbox 360 Controller/KINECT, Dualshock 3/PS MOVE, Nintendo DS Gamepad, PSP Gamepad, PSP Gamepad, iGo-Pocket Gamepad, PSVITA Gamepad, PC Controller/Keyboard, IOS Touchpad, Android Touchpad, Kindle Touchpad, Dualshock 4/PSEYE, Xbox One/KINECT, Wii U Gamepad/Pro Controller}}SpongeBob Ft. Nicktoons: The Final Stand is a Video game released in 2012 about the Nicktoons. Plot The game starts out with the Nexus, a realm far away from the Nicktoons Universe. Parex, AKA the King of the Nexus, wants to cause terror among the Nicktoons. He secretly made deals with all the Nicktoons Villains. The second scene starts with SpongeBob and Patrick annoying Squidward when Patrick spots a big submarine ship dropping off weird robot pods, soon after Squidward, and Gary, leave SpongeBob's house. The Robot takes his launcher and destroys SpongeBob, Patrick, and Squidward's housess. SpongeBob says that they need to find Sandy . They find her among the debris of her house she says they have to find Mr. Krabs. Mr. Krabs is cowardly hinding in his rootbeer cellar with Pearl. They then meet up with Jimmy Neutron, Danny Phantom, Timmy Turner, Invader Zim, and Tak with the same problem. The all head to Jimmy's Lab. Jimmy tells everyone about Parex's plan for world domination, Parex wants to control the world's artifacts that control the world as we know it. After fighting through SpongeBob's World, they head to Amity Park, then to Fairy World, to Retroville, Zim's Town, and soon after Pupununu. The gang fights their way to Nexus and then goes and defeats Parex, and all the Nicktoons Villains. The world is safe, FOR NOW. Playable Characters * SpongeBob * Patrick * Sandy * Squidward * Mr. Krabs * Danny Phantom * Sam Manson * Timmy Turner with Cosmo and Wanda * Chester * Jimmy Neutron * Sheen Estevez * Zim * Gir * Tak Levels * Bikini Bottom * Jellyfish Fields * Downtown * Goo Lagoon * Mermalair * Rock Bottom * Sand Mountain * Kelp Forest * Dutchman's Graveyard * SpongeBob's Dream * Chum Bucket * Amity Park Streets * Amity Park Rooftops * Fenton Lab * Dimsdale * Fairy World * Crocker's Castle * Retro-Land * Retroville Cul-De-Sac * Retroville Mall * Skool * No Man's Land * Planet Irk * Pupununu Village * Pupununu Temple * Pupununu Battle Arena * The Nexus * The King's Castle * Underwater Facitity (RE6) * Tricell Laboratory Battle Mode In battle mode, you can defeat other Nicktoons by battling them. Boss Mode You go through the bosses in the game Rescue Mode Rescue Characters from certain doom Survival Mode Survive Waves of countless enemies Multiplayer Players can do Co-op Story, Battle, Rescue Mode, Survival, and Boss Mode, through Local play, LAN or System Link, or Online Multiplayer (XBOX LIVE, PSN, Nintendo WFC, ect. Required to play online). DLC There are many DLC packs that include new characters, new maps, and new modes overall. Time to Stand DLC * Otis * Pip * Abby * Pig * Freddy * Peck * Skipper * Kowalski * Rico * Private * Jenny XJ-9 * El Tigre * Bessie Higgins * Aang from Avatar * Mr. Blik * Po * Tai Lung * Larry the Lobster * Gary the Snail * A Jellyfish * AJ from Fairly Odd Parents * Tucker Foley * Cindy Vortex 90s are Back DLC * Eliza Thornberry * Stimpy J. Cat * Rocko * Tommy Pickles (All Grown Up) * Arnold * Gerald * Doug * Otto Rocket * Rudy from ChalkZone Fight for the cause DLC * Resistance Leader from SpongeBob * Dudley Puppy * Kitty Katswell * Kewswick * Fanboy and Chum Chum * Kyle * Robot and Monster Time Machine DLC * Prehistoric SpongeBob * Future Dan Phantom Heroes DLC * The Quickster * The Elastic Wasteband * Captain Magma * Miss Apear * Mermaidman * Barancle Boy * Crimson Chin * Chris Redfield * Jill Valentine * Boggy B Villains DLC * Plankton * Man-Ray * Flying Dutchman * Crocker * Skulker * Beautiful Gorgeous * Dib * Traloc * Wesker New Era of Nickoons DLC * Mini Krabs * Plankton Jr. * Leonardo * Donatello * Raphael * Michaelangelo * Casey Jones * Sanjay and Craig * Rabbid * B.O.B. * Swaysway * Badeuce * Monkey from Monkey Quest Apocolypse DLC * NFL Player * Robot Android * Spongebot Steelpants * Zombie Hunter Blocks and Titans DLC * Minecraft Steve * Enderman * Titanfall Pilot * ATLAS from Titanfall Secret Unlockables * Abrasive Sponge * Stickman Special Powers * SpongeBob- Cruise Bubble * Patrick- Throw Items * Sandy- Karate Glove Throw * Squidward- Clarinet * Mr. Krabs- Patty Bazooka * Timmy Turner- Wish Launcher * Chester- Sticks and Stones * Danny Phantom- Ghost Ray * Sam Manson- Thermos * Jimmy Neutron- Neutron Flash Gun * Sheen- Freeze Ray * Zim- Irken Blaster * Gir- Auto Gun * Tak- Juju Staff * Otis- Cow-A-Rang * Pip- Cabbage Cannon * Abby- Sound Smasher * Pig- Tomato Turret * Freddy- Bow and Corndog Arrow * Peck- Toxic Energy * Skipper- Ninja Stars * Kowalski- M.I.E.N. LASER * Rico- R-Bomb * Private- Bow and Arrow * Jenny XJ-9- Defense Systems * El Tigre- Cutter * Bessie- Bee Army * Aang- All Elements * Mr. Blik- Dart Gun * Po- Dragon Warrior Power * Tai Lung- Power of Swiftness * Larry- Beach Volleyball * Gary- Acid Spit * Jellyfish- Sting * AJ- Dual Laser * Tucker- Ghost Equipment * Cindy- Fireball Gun * Eliza Thronberry- Goo Gun * Stimpy- Axe Power * Rocko- Fishing Hook * Tommy- Baseball * Arnold- Traffic * Gerald- Guardian * Doug- Digital Octopus * Otto Rocket- Rocket Board * Rudy- Chalk Buddy * Reistance Leader- Tommy 20 * Dudley Puppy- TUFF Blaster * Kitty Katswell- Taser * Keswick- Assault Drones * Fanboy and Chum Chum- Freezy Freeze Blaster * Kyle- Magic Wand * Robot and Monster- Missiles * Prehistoric SpongeBob- Lightning * Dan Phantom- Ghostly Howl * Quickster- Speed * Elastic Wasteband- Stretch * Captain Magma- Erupt * Miss Appear- Invisibility * Mermaidman- Waterball * Barancle Boy- Sulfer Vision * Crimson Chin- Chin Laser * Chris Redfield- Satellite Laser * Jill Valentine- Feral Crouch * Boggy B- Bazooka * Plankton- Space Laser * Man-Ray- Death Ray * Flying Dutchman- Wind of the Spirit * Crocker- Thunder Gun * Skulker- Hunter Guns * Beautiful Gorgeous- Megaphone * Dib- Drone Swarm * Traloc- Sleep Powder * Wesker- Lost in Nightmares * Mini Krabs- Coin Popper * Plankton Jr.- Saw Launchers * Leonardo- Trash Gun * Donatello- Metalhead * Raphael- Electric Grenade * Michaelangelo- Blackpowder Egg * Casey Jones- Paint Bomb * Sanjay and Craig- Snake Bite * Rabbid- Plunger Launcher * B.O.B.- Assault Goo * Swaysway- Bread MG * Badeuce- Bread Bombs * Monkey from Monkey Quest- Puffer Bug * NFL Player- Football Drone * Robot Android- Quantem Blaster * Spongebot Steelpants- Spatula Missile * Zombie Hunter- Scattergun * Minecraft Steve- TNT * Enderman- Black Magic * Titanfall Pilot- Smart Pistol * ATLAS from Titanfall- 40mm Auto Cannon Trivia * This game was rated 8/10 by IGN and received multiple awards * The PS4/XBOX ONE version includes all DLC. * There is also a Premium Edition for PS3/XBOX 360/Wii U that includes all DLC * The game at first was rated E, but changed to E10+ because of the large amounts of fantasy violence * The Games Developers, Heavy Iron Studios, Behaiviour Entertainment, WayForward, Tantulas, Nickelodeon, were all at first going to use a different Engine * THQ at first was the publisher in 2013 at E3, until later 2013, when UbiSoft bought the game rights. * The Console Version (PS2, PS3, Xbox 360, Wii) is the same as the Computer Version (PC, MAC) * The Eight Generation Consoles (PS4, Xbox One, Wii U) used Behaiviour Entertainment as it's developer instead of Heavy Iron Studios * The Portable (PSP, PSVITA) version is very close to the Console Version * The Portable (DS, 3DS) version games has a lot of cheat codes * The Mobile (IOS, Android, Kindle) version is close to the PSP version. Gallery 300px-Nicktoons SpongeBob SquarePants by neweraoutlaw-d597zq8.png Images-2.jpg Images-3-0.jpg Images-1.jpg Images-0.jpg Category:List of Video Games Category:Fan Games Category:Video games rated E10+